


Joy to You and Me

by outsquatchin94



Category: The X-Files, the jacket - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Darkness Falls, Episode: s05e04 Detour, F/M, THAT JACKET, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsquatchin94/pseuds/outsquatchin94
Summary: When the commercial starts, Scully rolls her eyes a little at the hokey, ‘we’re all such a family' feel but then goes still when she realizes what music is backing the would-be idyllic footage. Mulder seems to realize at the same moment, and when she strokes his shoulder, he reaches up to catch her hand.





	Joy to You and Me

Scully and Mulder are sitting on the couch one evening when the commercial comes on. More accurately, Scully is sitting, with her feet up on the coffee table, and Mulder is lying sideways across the couch with his head in her lap. Something innocuous is on TV, one of those evening-long marathon programs about house renovation. Scully has noticed that lately Mulder has been making little improvements around the house. 

When the commercial starts, Scully rolls her eyes a little at the hokey, ‘we’re all such a family' feel but then goes still when she realizes what music is backing the would-be idyllic footage. Mulder seems to realize at the same moment, and when she strokes his shoulder, he reaches up to catch her hand. 

“It’s one of my favorite songs, Scully,” his eyes are soft and his voice is incredibly earnest. She knows they're thinking of exactly the same moment, from all those years ago.

“As much as I love you, Mulder,” she rolls her eyes again, “it was never a nice trip to the forest.”

“No, it never was,” he agrees, with a touch of guilt across his features. “And it never did rain sleeping bags. Do you remember that jacket from the case with the bugs? I did like you in that jacket.”

She swats at his stomach with her free hand, and he just as quickly catches it with his free hand. He encloses her hands in his and brings them up to his lips.

“I’m sure I burned that thing, Mulder. Fashion during the early nineties is not something any of us need to relive. Not that the hipsters aren’t trying.” 

Mulder just laughs. 

“Those hipsters… But Scully, that was such a look. Also, I hate to break this to you, but I’m quite sure it’s in the back spare room somewhere in a box.”

For a moment, he thinks she’ll spring off the couch and go find the offending object. She doesn’t though, she only smiles a little.

“I think we turned out okay in the end, even without the sleeping bags.” And Mulder has to agree with her. 

Later, as he’s brushing his teeth, she comes up behind him quietly and slips her arms around him. He’s busy marvelling at his own luck that she’s found some flimsy excuse to stay here with him, instead of heading back to her sleek, modern house closer to the city (and enjoying the feel of her arms around him). He’s so busy absorbing the feel of this moment, in fact, that he nearly misses the song she’s singing under her breath.

“Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me,” she’s never liked singing out loud, but here, in the safety of his house (their house), feeling safe and drowsy, the privacy feels as complete as those Florida woods all those years ago. 

(If she finds the infamous jacket hanging in the front closet a few days later, she doesn’t mention it, and neither does he.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere around s10/s11. I haven't quite decided if it takes into account any of what happened or perhaps didn't happen during those seasons (#shrödinger'sseason). No angst, only fluff, and good memories and a vague between friendship and romance kind of vibe. 
> 
> Inspired by this (http://pickingoutchinapatterns.tumblr.com/post/172426163516/kadenjwdraws-so-whats-your-favorite-x-files) wonderful and 1000% true post on tumblr and seeing a commercial with 'Joy to the World' in it tonight on TV.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are totally mine, we can blame my enthusiasm for writing but not so much for proof-reading and the lack of a beta. thanks friends. <3


End file.
